1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the calibration and adjustment of signal levels and noise removal in telephone equipment. More specifically, this invention relates to a method of adjusting microphone signal level, speaker volume, noise and echo cancellation and to do so remotely over the telephone lines. This invention is particularly adapted to the unique requirements of hands-free telephone headsets, in that it is designed to adapt to different ambient noise environments. This invention provides an accurate user-friendly means for calibrating hands-free telephone headsets to operate properly with most telephone base units.
2. Description of Related Art
Various approaches are currently used to adjust headsets to be used with telephone base units. Typically, multi-position switches are provided for the user to set into different positions depending on the type of telephone base unit with which the headset is being used. A list of telephones cross referenced to switch positions may be provided. These approaches range from having six switch positions to over sixteen switch positions.
Other approaches employ special purpose electronics which are connected directly to the headset and are generally used to test the headset rather than calibrate it to a particular telephone base unit.
For general background material, the reader is directed to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,637,954, 4,071,704, 4,180,709, 4,273,970, 4,788,708, 4,807,274, 4,879,738, 4,937,850, 4,862,492, 4,887,288, 5,073,919, and 5,226,086 each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material disclosed therein.